


Old Man

by Tuiccim



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Feels, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiccim/pseuds/Tuiccim
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Old Man

“You’re supposed to be resting.” Steve crosses his arms over his chest as he watches you doing chin ups.   
“I cleared it with the doc, Mother Hen,” you grouse at him. You had a near miss the day before. A bullet had grazed your hip. It was nothing but here was Steve making a mountain out of a molehill.  
“You can take a day.” Steve eyes you.   
“Thanks, Grandpa. I’ll keep that in mind.” You throw over your shoulder as you head for the door.   
“Hey!” Steve calls after you, but you speed out the door.   
You had only been with the Avengers for a month and, truth be told, you didn’t know how to handle yourself around Steve. You were insanely attracted to the man and were forcing yourself to keep your distance. After all, there was no way that Captain America would ever go for you. So, you kept him at arm’s length with jokes and jabs at his age in the hope that he won’t realize how badly you want to jump him.   
\---  
A few hours later you walk into the kitchen and spot Steve bent down in front of the refrigerator. You stare slack jawed at the perfect ass he’s displaying. The man was built like the statue of a greek god. You could bounce quarters off his ass. The door clatters close as Steve rises and it, luckily, rouses you from your stupor. Desperate to cover your flustered demeanor you blurt, “What’s that smell? It smells like an old man in here. Oh, didn’t see you there, Rogers.”   
“Really?” Steve looks at you with disappointment and your stomach clenches.   
“Yeah, apparently.” You say quietly before you tuck tail and retreat as quickly as possible. You lean against your bedroom door, berating yourself. Why can’t you just act normal around him? Instead, you throw stupid barbs at him like an emotionally stunted idiot.   
You jump at the knock on the door. You have no doubt who is on the other side and you feel like you just might throw up. Opening the door, you are surprised when Steve just walks right in and slams the door behind him.  
“Okay, that’s it! What did I do to make you dislike me so much?” He stares at you sternly with arms crossed.   
“I… you didn’t. I... don’t.” You stammer.  
“Then what the hell is going on? Why are you always so…” Steve makes a vague exasperated motion.   
“Such a jerk?” You say.   
“Yeah. I’ve tried everything to show you I’m a good guy. To be nice, but you still act like you hate me.”  
“I’m sorry. I’m not great at showing my emotions. You are a good guy. Too good.”   
“Too good? What does that mean?” Steve looks at you in confusion.   
“I… you.. The, oh, fuck it all.” You wrap your arms around Steve’s neck and crash your lips to his. He makes a sound of surprise but before you even realize it’s happening he has you pressed against the door. His tongue flicks across your lower lip and you open to him. He devours your mouth. Your hands move to his belt buckle and undo it and his pants swiftly. You push them down enough to free his cock and he lifts you up. Your skirt is pushed up and your panties pulled to one side. In one quick thrust he enters you and for the first time your lips part as you release a cry.   
“Okay?” Steve whispers against your ear.   
“God, yes. So okay.” You breathe.   
His thrusts are deep and fast, the coil in you tightening with each one. You whimper in Steve’s ear as he fills you with each stroke.   
“That’s it, baby. Let me hear how good it feels. Fuck, wanted you so bad.”  
“Steve! Harder, so close.” Your whole body feels like it’s on fire hearing him say he wants you. His hands grip your ass more tightly as he slams into you repeatedly. It’s exactly what you need and your body quakes as your orgasm washes over you. You clench around Steve as his thrusts become sloppier and with a hoarse cry he releases into you.   
You stay there for a minute breathing heavily and allowing the aftershocks to course through you. Gingerly, Steve lowers your legs and holds onto you to ensure you’re steady. You bite your lip and can’t quite meet his eyes from the shock of what had just happened. Steve’s finger gently lifts your chin and he lays a sweet kiss on your lips.   
Suddenly, you find yourself thrown over his shoulder as he strides to your bed which he throws you on. He follows you down and stretches himself out on top of you. He grins at the stunned look on your face, “You didn’t think we were finished, did you, Princess?”


End file.
